The Lost Minutes
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: A series of missing moments from Season 11, based on each episode. Rating T/M.
1. 11x01 I Must Have Lost it on the Wind

**Set around 11x01.**

* * *

Was that so hard?"

Jackson stills when she runs a hand down his arm, grasping the inside of his elbow.

"Yes." He grins with a slight shake of the head as he walks off, leaving his glowing wife trailing behind him.

"Jackson…"

"What?" His brows raise, his hands slip into his lab coat pockets but he doesn't turn to face her.

April quickly catches up with him, falling into step alongside him and smiling up at her husband, "Thank you."

"I only did that for you, you know." He informs her, stopping in front of an on-call room door.

She nods, chews on her lip and looks up at him with shiny eyes and her small hands resting on her abdomen, "I know. That's why I was saying thank you."

She tells him in reply, stepping closer and letting him lead her around so her back leans against the door.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer, instead just opens the door and ushers her inside, trapping her against the frame as it shuts closed behind them. His hands rest on either side of her face and he's so close that if she wasn't already pregnant, she might very well become it.

"Jackson."

"April."

Her smaller fingers, they probably perfectly proportioned but still smaller than his long ones, slide up his arms, her palms wrapping his wrists beside her head.

"I have patients." She speaks quietly, letting her gaze fall from his eyes to his lips.

"So do I." He adds, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo, "But I also have a pregnant wife. And that wife just bribed me into embarrassing myself, so…"

"I didn't bribe you!"

"Tit for tat, April."

She raises a brow and giggles at that, biting her lip and pushing herself up into him, "Really? Tit for tat? I somehow don't think that applies here."

"Well, it's going to. You made me say brewskies, Babe. I deserve the tit."

"Oh my gosh! You did not just say that!"

"Hey, I'll let you have the tat…" He tried to reason with her, nudging her nose with his own and dropping his attention down to her mouth, watching as she licks her lip, and he does the same. It's a pattern, their pattern, their code.

"I think I've already had the tat. That's how I got pregnant, remember?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No. Are you?"

"No, but I will if you make me do that again."

"You're still gonna have drinks with him though, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"I see." He tilts his head to the side, hands moving down her sides to grasp the hem of her scrub top, exposing her slowly growing belly. "How about you bribe me this time?"

"Okay." She wets her lips, traces her hands up and down his chest as he runs circles against her exposed flesh, "Go have a beer with him, and when you get home tonight, I will do anything you want."

"Deal."


	2. 11x02 Puzzle With a Piece Missing

**Set around 11x02.**

* * *

"A stroke?"

April nods, running her hands up and down her husband's arms from behind as she peers over his shoulder ti watch him cut vegetables.

"Yep."

"A stroke?"

"Yes, a stroke. You're telling me you've never stroked out?" She raises a brow and bites her lip, trying not to think about him with other women. She knows he's had his fair share of women to keep him company, but she doesn't like thinking about it because it's weird, and it makes her uncomfortable and a little intimidated.

Jackson chuckles, dropping the knife in his hands and wiping his hands on a cloth before he turns around to face her, hands gripping her sides, "No, April, I've never passed out during sex. That'd be… weird."

April lowers her eyes to his chest, her smaller hands dropping to his belt, "Have you ever made anybody pass out?"

"Are you asking because you want to know, or because you want to?" He grins slightly, corner of his lips turning up as he watches her shift.

She shrugs her shoulders softly, letting a deep breath pass her teeth, "Maybe."

The redhead licks her lips before she bites down on the lower, moving her gaze back and forth between his face and clothed chest.

She moves her hands up to the collar of his shirt, fingertips toying with the top buttons, passing them through the hoops, "Can you do it?"

"Give you a stroke?"

She eagerly nods, "Yeah?"

"Well, I can give you a stroke, but I-" He smirks, eyes glistening, hands trailing down her rounding sides, enjoying the feel of her expanding belly beneath his skin.

"Jackson!"

He laughs then, leaning down to her face to kiss her after whispering, voice low and tempting, "I can try."


	3. 11x03 Got to be Real

**Set around 11x03.**

* * *

"Rough day?" She places the book back down in her lap, turns to face her husband with a smile.

Jackson rolls his eyes as he sits down on the edge, her side, of the bed.

"Good day."

April perks up at that, moving the now closed novel to the side and folding her arms over her chest, over the covers. "Really? Did you finally get your hands dirty again?"

He nods, kicking his shoes off before he lies back, head in her lap and eyes staring up at her face. "Yeah. I was actually in the OR with Hunt and Torres most of the day. It was great."

He holds back on the details, knows that nerves and grafts and anything plastics-related aren't her calling.

"What about you, huh?" He turns on his side then, hands moving to softly grip the sides of her waist, "How was your day?"

"Tiring."

"The Shepherds Twins still arguing?"

April shrugs, pouting het lips thoughtfully and running a hand over his head, "Yep. And I am in the middle of it."

"You shouldn't have to be." Jackson informs her.

"Because I'm pregnant?"

"Because you're you. You're a soldier, right?" He grins, watching as she mildly blushes and licks her lips, "I remember you telling me that."

It's her turn to roll her eyes now, and she shakes her head calmly, "It's hard to be a soldier when you're carrying for two."

"You're barely showing."

"Which I'm grateful for. But my mom keeps asking me to send pictures and there's like nothing to show yet."

"Did you send her the sonogram?"

"Yeah, she got it." April smiles, "Still can't see my bump."

"We will do soon." He kisses the covered skin of her stomach, nose rubbing against her ticklish belly button, "This little guy better start showing soon."

"Or, this little girl."

"I'm head of the board, I get to decide." He jokes, shuffling to rest up on his side of the bed.

"Did you seriously just say that?" He giggles.

"Let's pretend I didn't."

"I kind of like it." She confesses, leaning her head against his shoulder comfortably.

"Me being in charge?"

"Definitely."


	4. 11x06 Don't Let's Start

**Set around 11x06.**

* * *

"Did your mom get home okay?"

He has an arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingertips grazing her cardigan-clad body.

April smiles with a slow nod, leaning into him as they walk into their bedroom, "Uh huh. I called her earlier."

His arm slips away from around her then, moving to grasp the edge of his hoodie to pull it up. "So you guys are fine now?"

She rolls her eyes, stays where she is and moves her hands to rest on her inflated waist, "Yep." With a deep sigh, she eyes her husband across the bedroom, and she takes a seat down on his side of the bed. "Jackson?"

"Yeah?" He tosses the sweater down onto a chair beside her dresser, perks a brow but doesn't turn to face her.

"Do you-" She stops, pauses to lean back on her elbows with a lick of the lips.

"Do I what?" Jackson pries, finally turning to face her with a grin.

She bites her lip mischievously, punches in a dimple to draw him, "We didn't.. last night. Because my mom was here."

He nears her then, stepping closer and pulling her up by the hands. He links their hands and stands between her legs when she invites him to.

"Because you're mom was here."

"And she isn't anymore."

He smirks, begins to drag the cardigan down her arms and she lets him, "Well, that's true."

"And I've had a long day."

"Yeah?"

"And you _did_ build a rocking chair for our nursery, so…"

April lifts her legs to wrap them around his waist, clasping her ankles behind his backside when he slips his hands up the material of her top to touch her growing bump after he discards her cardigan.

"I did, didn't I?" His tongue darts out to moisten his own lips, green eyes watching as she chews on her bottom lip, smaller hands running down his chest to his jeans.

"You did." Her hands move back up his chest then, cupping his face between her hands and leaning up to kiss him, "Daddy."


End file.
